


Push & Pull

by caughtonfilm



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Fisting, M/M, a sprinkling of fluff at the end, and some pseudo-incestuous touches. for spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtonfilm/pseuds/caughtonfilm
Summary: It’s taken upwards of an hour for Roy to stretch Hal out thoroughly enough to be satisfied, despite his uncle’s constant complaints. Roy, in Hal’s opinion, was being much too gentle with his body. He’s been taking far too long to shove his fingers in, one by one, until he’s got four wedged in tightly between Hal’s cheeks.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Hal Jordan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Push & Pull

**Author's Note:**

> It's royhal fisting, because I had an itch and I knew royhal could sate it. It's one of my favorite rarepairs. Maybe next time I'll throw Ollie into the mix, too.
> 
> @damnedcontent on twitter, give me a follow if you enjoy my work!

It’s taken upwards of an hour for Roy to stretch Hal out thoroughly enough to be satisfied, despite his uncle’s constant complaints. Roy, in Hal’s opinion, was being much too gentle with his body. He’s been taking  _ far  _ too long to shove his fingers in, one by one, until he’s got four wedged in tightly between Hal’s cheeks. The older man has been desperate for Roy to get a move on-- he’s nearly come twice with the incessant prodding of his prostate, only for Roy to pull his fingers back and focus on scissoring them, slowly but surely loosening Hal’s hole. Had Hal been in his right mind and not dealing with the utter despair of yet another avoided orgasm, he would be talking Roy’s ear off. He fucks enough on the weekends (hell, on the weekdays, too, considering work as a Green Lantern doesn’t flow as linearly as a 9 to 5 does) to take Roy’s fist with relative ease. He’s fucked aliens twice, maybe thrice the size of the redhead, who stands at a solid 5’11”, and taken his fair share of phallic, extraterrestrial appendages to be dealing with Roy’s teasing. Even with Hal’s impatience, for the most part, Roy has been consistent. He’s not easily shaken by his uncle’s whining and pleas, having grown quite used to it over the years they’ve known each other.

Roy takes initiative when Hal least expects it. The thrust of his fingers, chasing a steady rhythm, isn’t too interrupted as Roy uses his other hand to spread Hal’s asscheeks a bit further apart. Hal’s humming, satiated for the time being, if not still impatient. However, Hal’s attention is drawn as soon as Roy withdraws his fingers fully from his ass. Hal’s about to complain, perching himself up on his elbows and turning to look disdainfully at Roy when he’s silenced with a sharp smack to his right cheek. The slap stings, briefly, before Roy grabs a handful of Hal’s ass, kneading it roughly.

“Looks like you finally woke up, kid,” Hal taunts as Roy continues to grab at him. “It took you long enough--” 

The older male is interrupted with a particularly harsh slap to his left cheek, the stinging now properly administered to both sides. He’s surprised, excited, when Roy gets rougher, raining slaps down against Hal’s ass before quickly squeezing and kneading the reddening flesh to his heart’s desire. A few more well placed slaps leaves Hal’s skin tingling and hot, arousal burning deep in his gut. After reaching between his legs and groping his balls in what could only be described as a fond manner, Hal feels Roy shifting away from the edge of the bed. The air is cold on Hal’s bare ass, his hair standing on end when he’s left exposed. He’s left to ache for more as Roy moves behind him, his excitement building to a proper peak as he listens to the unmistakable snap of Roy flicking open the lube’s cap.

Feeling a fresh squirt of lube drip between his cheeks, coating his hole, has Hal’s cock twitching in anticipation. He can feel Roy’s large, calloused hands, parting his cheeks with one as he swipes two fingers against his crack, collecting a good portion of the lube. Another moment leaves Hal waiting with baited breath, his cock leaking precum, muscles tight. It’s not until Roy lefts out a laugh at Hal’s sudden tenseness.

“Why’d you get so tense, huh? Relax, old man.”

Hal would’ve grumbled at the younger’s remark if he hadn’t felt two fingers push inside swiftly. With ease, two became three, and three became four, before Roy’s pressing his thumb tight to the palm of his hand. 

Roy utters a quick command for Hal to breathe out as he pushes his hand in, fingers gliding in smoothly without much trouble. To Hal the stretch is delicious, the feeling of fullness only growing as Roy continues inching his fist in as seamlessly as he can. Hal can feel Roy reach the widest part of his hand and he can’t help but clench around the intrusion, a high pitched moan escaping his lips. Roy is quick to push in further, twisting his hand as he fits his palm in with a little pop. Whine catching in his throat, Hal’s thighs are shaking at the intrusion, his hole gobbling up Roy’s wrist eagerly. The sight of Hal’s ass stretched so thoroughly alone would be enough to get the redhead off. Roy’s straining against his pants, matching the hard little cock between Hal’s legs, now steadily dribbling precum.

“Good job, look at that…”

The voice above Hal sounds utterly in awe. It’s the swipe of Roy’s other hand, however, a finger gently tracing the reddened, swollen rim of Hal’s hole, that causes Hal to clench against Roy’s wrist. Stroking Hal’s skin, Roy soothes the man, helps stop the tremble in his legs. Hal is gasping at the feeling of being so  _ full _ , so filled with Roy’s warm, skilled hand, and it takes him what feels like an hour to calm down enough for Roy to pick up the pace. Roy is encouraging him, telling Hal how good he feels around him, and once Hal feels like he’s not about to burst from the stretch and the pressure, he pleads to continue.

Roy obliges, withdrawing his fist ever so slightly so the widest part of his hand is stretching Hal perfectly. The older man is moaning, attempting to rock back on Roy’s hand, but he’s stilled with a hand on his hip, halting his thrusts. The younger man decides to take his time, pushing and pulling, working his hand nearly all the way out of Hal’s hole before twisting his way back in. The stretch lessens and the burn takes a backseat to pleasure the longer this continues, Roy moving at a steady pace that leaves Hal satisfied, but still aching for more. Hal’s cock is twitching, the tip red, and he’s about to say something to Roy before he feels his hand slide in deep, sheathing himself within Hal’s walls.

It’s sudden. His fingers are pressing, probing, searching and easily uncovering that spot inside Hal that makes him see stars. If the stretch of his hole wasn’t enough, Roy would easily unravel him with his fingers working his prostate, massaging and coaxing pleasure from Hal’s body as if he was an instrument to be played. His voice pitching up an octave, Hal is especially receptive to Roy rubbing that spot in him with two skilled fingers, the blunt tips driving the older man crazy. He’s whining, nearly sobbing, his voice unregulated as Roy fucks him just like he needs it, other hand rubbing and clenching at the meat of his thighs and ass. 

As the younger pushes his hand in just a few centimeters deeper, his fingers incessant against Hal’s prostate, words of encouragement pouring from his lips, Hal scrambles to grasp his cock. He jerks at it quickly, profanity stuck in his throat as he works the head with a practiced hand, Roy’s pace remaining steady and strong. It’s only a few moments later when Hal comes with a groan, cum coating his hand, leaking from his slit. Roy fucks him through his orgasm, fingers rubbing and stroking inside, his hole clenching tightly around the beginning of his forearm. 

Hal’s riding his orgasmic high, cock still drooling, while Roy pulls out his hand and seamlessly fills the void with his cock, hard and twitching. Hal’s stretched hole flutters around Roy’s girth and he moans weakly while Roy grabs his hips and thrusts into him roughly, chasing his own orgasm. 

“Fuck, Uncle Hal, you’re loose,” Roy pants, pistoning into Hal’s ass, and Hal lets out a choked groan in response. It’s the depravity of Roy calling him such a familial term while fucking him like a dog that gets to him, that urges him to touch himself through the aftershocks of his orgasm. He reaches between his thighs and palms his sensitive cock, smearing cum against the head. The overstimulation Roy works him into is biting, it hurts in the best way-- his thrusts start to border on the edge of painful. Hal’s eating this up, focusing on the tip of his cock, pushing himself through his oversensitivity while Roy fucks him with no abandon. 

“Right inside, baby boy, c’mon,” Hal’s words are partly slurred as he eggs his nephew on, feeling the rhythm of Roy’s hips start to stutter. His thrusts are uneven, unsteady, and along with the feeling of the man’s blunt nails digging into his hips, he can tell the other is close. Hal does his best to clench tight, do what he can to milk Roy, but he’s been so thoroughly stretched that it’s almost in vain. 

Roy’s efforts are quickly rewarded, however, as his cock throbs inside of Hal, hot cum spurting from the tip. Roy moans unabashedly at the feeling, sheathing himself fully inside the older man, balls pressed flush against Hal’s own. Hal accompanies him, letting out a low whine, Roy’s cum thoroughly marking him as the younger fucks Hal through his orgasm. Roy’s thrusting deep, rocking against him, and Hal’s cock would be hard again if he hadn’t just spent himself a few minutes before. Roy’s pants are like music to his ears, and Hal would be happy to stay just like this, fucked out and loose, all the time.  _ If only life were that easy _ , he thinks, blissed out and hazy.

Roy pulls out, and Hal hates the feeling of cum dripping from his wrecked hole, trickling down his balls. 

“Roy,” Hal starts, weakly, but his protests are quelled when the archer gathers the escaping cum with his fingers and easily shoves two back inside the older man. Hal feels his thumb stroking his rim, red and puffy, thoroughly used,  _ sensitive _ , and he rocks back against Roy’s fingers.

“Want a plug?” Roy asks, nonchalantly, as if he were simply offering a smoke. 

Hal nods, almost too desperately, and Roy chuckles as he looks over his shoulder, reaching out to grab a plug from the dresser behind them. The satisfaction that fills Hal as soon as Roy replaces his fingers with a fat, girthy plug is something that could not be understated. He’s pretty sure Roy picked his favorite, as he can feel the smoothness of the silicone gliding between his cheeks. That fact alone makes the older man smile. Roy presses the plug in place and gives Hal’s crack a fond little pat. With that, he’s moving to wipe his hands clean with a nearby towel, maneuvering around the bed to set it on the bedside table once he’s done. Hal’s still slumped against the plush bedding, but he feels the mattress depress with the added weight of Roy’s knee. He moves tiredly from the lower part of the mattress, movements lazy-- he’s in no rush. Before Roy moves to pull the duvet back, Hal motions for the towel and does what he can to wipe the residue of lube and cum from his thighs, ass, and balls. Roy watches him, eyebrow raised, as Hal preens himself like he wasn’t just getting fisted and fucked. 

“Got room for me?”

Hal flashes him a grin in response, tossing the towel elsewhere and moving to grab the blanket beneath him. He rolls over with a little nudge from Roy, taking comfort in the domesticity of their relationship. He’s floating on cloud nine, relaxed and satisfied, and he knows how much of a cuddler Roy turned out to be. Hal’s more than happy to oblige as Roy unceremoniously wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him close. The redhead presses kisses to the nape of Hal’s neck, running a hand through his sweaty hair, and he breathes a sigh of contentment. 

Their downtime won’t last-- it never does, what with the upside down life of being a superhero. But, Hal’s discovered over the years, he’ll take what he can get.


End file.
